my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giánnis Kesudenshi
Giánnis Kesudenshi '(Greek: 'Γιάννης Κσεσουένσχι, Kanji: ジャンニス す電子. '''Pronounced '''Guy-Ann-iss) is best described as a Bad-ass, though not in a way one may expect. In terms of raw quirk power, Giánnis is weaker than his nephew Tankovyy Kesudenshi, while strategically he falls short against his other nephew Shizuka Kesudenshi, the guy can barely plan his way out of a paper bag, for All Might's sake. Nevertheless, the reason it takes both of them to knock him down is a rather mundane one: He hits HARD. While Tankovyy is obviously highly enhanced by his quirk, and Mute relies on hatchets, Giánnis can break open a titanium vault with just his hands. Not only that, but there really is no point in fighting him with anything short of literal mud. His trusty electric prod alone outputs enough volts to knock out a massive city's power grid with one stab into the mainframe. The prod, conversely, is capable of absorbing a ridiculous amount of electrical energy, essentially making Giánnis the great Norse god Thor, but with a stick. He's sure to give someone one hell of a fight if they find him and keep him focused on you long enough for him to even consider you a threat. It gets even worse when you realize he can tell logic to screw itself. Appearance For someone who is capable of killing a non-quirk user with a single punch, Giánnis is relatively normal in terms of appearance, as far as anime standards go. With silvery gray hair hugging the occasional streaks of blue, it's pretty easy for him to blend in the background. That is, if he wanted to. Giánnis most often wears an insulating hazmat suit made with Death Dealer knuckle dusters wrapped around his fingers. The Hazmat Suit serves as a way to protect him against energy-based quirks, with the knuckle dusters providing powerful hits in order to get through defensive quirks. The helmet is designed to protect his head and provide him with a few vital details, like if he's missing an arm or something, while also (incidentally) making him look like he's wearing a toaster on his head. It's design, ok? He's not Bill Gates. Personality Giánnis is sort of a mish mash between Shizuka and Tankovyy's personalities. He's fun when he wants to, serious by default, with an unhealthy seasoning of stupid on the side. To elaborate on his stupidity, Giánnis has a nasty habit of overestimating everything. He'll bring an entire platoon of tanks and a nuke to kill a mouse, and will boot said stuff into a black hole because he thinks it's still moving. While the overestimating habit has certainly kept him alive, it also causes him to waste resources at an impeccable rate. Food that could last someone sensible for a week can be gone in a snap, all because Giánnis saw his hunger as starvation. On the other hand, Giánnis is a rather insensitive person. He makes jokes at others expense very easily, which often earns him a few attempts at his head, metaphorically and literally Powers and Abilities '''Screw Logic! '''is Giannis Kesudenshi's quirk. It allows Giannis to cause something to do what it is normally incapable of doing, and that something can be himself, an ally, or an object, which makes the quirk rather versatile and thus very deadly. Giannis's quirk can directly defy logic and induce paradoxes, and an application to this is Damage Prevention. The easiest way to explain it is if someone shot or attempted to attack Giannis: The quirk does not halt the action being made through messing with time. If it did, nothing would happen as per the Grandfather Paradox. If the attacker did not attack, but assuming the attack made landed, the attacker still managed to attack. Instead, it splits the timeline in a fashion similar to a certain movie. Let's say Timeline A is the one where the motion to attack was made, and Timeline B is the one where the motion to attack was not made. Timeline A carries on until the attack makes contact, which causes the Timelines to split from each other, triggering a reflex caused by the Quirk. If Giannis is quick enough, he creates a paradox flips the user and the enemy into Timeline B, where the motion was not made. It is similar to an application of Frame Skip to circumvent resistance quirks, where it erases the 'Frame' where the attackee absorbs and withstands the attack. With some experimentation, Giannis is also capable of attacking without actually making the motion. He makes the motion to attack, and once it lands, creates a paradox by removing the travel time of fist to, for example, head, creating a near instant strike. Applications * Cut down the time taken to attack, as long as it lands. * Make something do what it can't do (E.G. His feet walking on air, baking powder exploding, fire freezing and water burning, etc.) ** Material Control ** Explosion Inducement ** Elemental Inducement ** Disintegration ** Invisibility ** Shapeshifting ** Conductivity ** State Of Matter ** A crap ton of other things. If it can't do it, then it can be done. * Prevent attacks, as long as it doesn't land. * Cancel out Reality's manipulation. Weaknesses * Tankovyy's Reality and Giannis's Screw Logic! cancel each other out. If Giannis makes a truck lacking radioactive material go nuclear, Tankovyy can use Reality's probability manipulation to reverse it (If it is temporary, like Radioactive Half-Life) or rewriting the atomic structure to before Giannis's radiation inducement. Likewise, Tankovyy shapeshifting a potato into a gun can be neutralized by Giannis rewriting the gun back into a potato. * Paradoxes, if they are insignificant, will attempt to repair themselves. If a book becomes wet, over time it will slowly dry back to it's original form pre-wet. ** What classes a paradox as insignificant is if it doesn't drastically change the item in question. An explosion and mutilation is a significant paradox. A cracked knuckle and a scrape are not. * If an item is logically manipulated to an extreme extent for too many times, the item may simply turn to dust, ceasing to exist as the item is unable to keep up with it's constantly shifting states. * Paradox Defiance, Paradox Negation and Reality cancel Screw Logic, and two of them are completely immune to it. * Giannis's hit negation needs him to be fully aware of what is going on. Trivia * Giannis is the third Kesudenshi created by the author